


family sick

by Lovley_rottening_lesbian



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian
Summary: Janus tries to make up with Virgil but Janus could not pick up the phone and call him. not realizing Virgil was homesick and regretting his choices as well.
Kudos: 28





	family sick

Janus stares at the phone in his hands, thumb hovering over the call button. he has a heavyweight in his chest, it's the guilt he knows it is but he would not know how to apologize to Virgil. It is all his fault...he made Virgil leave, he made Remus made at him and not talk to him, everything is his fault. 

He puts the phone down to put his head in his hands. Janus grips his hair to keep himself calm, he has to call, he has to make up for what happened, he doesn't want Virgil to hate him, or Remus to hate him...he just wants this feeling to go away. Before long Janus is out of his own head when he realizes that his jeans are getting wet...

"fuck" he croaks quickly wiping his eyes "no-fuck am being stupid" he lets out a wet chuckle as his vison just gets blurrier and blurrier. he clenches down on nothing as he tries to stop himself from crying anymore "so-so-so stupid-" he takes in a sharp breath "so-", a sob brakes his sentence.   
  


Why couldn't he do anything right? why did he have to fuck up so badly...if he just had done something differently with rasing the two then Mabey he wouldn't be so alone! he curls up in the chair letting out a broken sob, no one would be coming to hug him...or comfort him...

\-----------------

buzzing disturbs the silence that Janus was in waking him from a back aching nap, With a soft groan Janus stretches out lazily before grabbing the phone. His head was hurting and so drained that he did not notice who the caller was.

"Hello?" his speech a bit slurred, he waited for a response then a second "i-sorry-ugh this was stupid I shouldn't have called-" 

"Virgil?!"

Janus sits there, wide awake now. Virgil called him! shit-wait why is Virgil calling him? was something wrong? no-no he couldn't be...Virgil wouldn't call him if he was in trouble... would he?  
  


"-nus? sorry..ill hang up"   
  


"no!!" Janus shrieks "don't! am okay! but- are you? I mean your calling me", Janus hears the slight wince from the other but ignores it as Virgil talks. "i- yeah am fine...kinda? uh..I know it has been a long while since I even since or talked to you-" "two years almost", Virgil pauses for a second then sighs "y yeah almost two years but...I-I miss you-i miss home and I don't know what to do okay?! I want to be home but.." Virgil stops

Janus's heart aches at the franticness of Virgil "i- but what?" he urges Virgil to continue. "Virgil?" Janus tries after a few minutes again.

"You're mad aren't you...that I left...", Janus takes in a deep breath...oh...oooh, "virgey, baby spider no no I was never mad at you I promise I was never mad at you". he hears Virgil go silent once more, he stays silent to not wanting to mess up, not this time and not again he has to get Virgil back.

then after another long silence, he hears Virgil sob, he goes to comfort him but Virgil interrupts him.

"momma I want to come home"


End file.
